


[Fanmix] A Kingdom Tragic and Fey

by kitsunerei88



Category: The Malazan Book of the Fallen - Steven Erikson
Genre: Fanmix, I Tried, My First Fanmix, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/pseuds/kitsunerei88
Summary: A metal Anomander Rake fanmix.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	[Fanmix] A Kingdom Tragic and Fey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilToTheCore13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/gifts).



A Kingdom Tragic and Fey

[To End the Rapture](https://youtu.be/xIQfK2fRNAg) [Avenged Sevenfold](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/avengedsevenfold/toendtherapture.html) 1:24

[Unbreakable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZzdv7VJmsk) [Sabaton](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sabaton/unbreakable.html) 5:58

[The Clarion Call](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iswq0SWBRFA) [Falconer](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/falconer/theclarioncall.html) 5:44

[Legend of Steel](https://youtu.be/NSepMExg9PE) [Luca Turilli](https://www.metrolyrics.com/legend-of-steel-lyrics-luca-turilli.html) 5:21

[Thousandfold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kb8WGig0MLU) [Eluveitie](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/eluveitie/thousandfold.html) 3:34

[Control the Storm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5KwTWCecjA) [Delain](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/delain/controlthestorm.html) 4:14

[I Want My Tears Back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgqlJf8Lajk) [Nightwish](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nightwish/iwantmytearsback.html) 5:07

[Superheroes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhvU0kIzDsA) [Soul Extract](https://genius.com/Soulextract-superheroes-lyrics) 6:21

[Karma](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxPWYpcVI1c) [Kamelot](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kamelot/karma.html) 5:14

[Sacred Worlds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6Y2qGK--NI) [Blind Guardian](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/blindguardian/sacredworlds.html) 9:19

[Wenn die Engel fallen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rabXohC-jDQ) [Lyriel](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/wenn-die-engel-fallen-if-angels-fall.html) 3:21

[Code by Layouttesst](http://layouttesst.livejournal.com/profile)

**Author's Note:**

> EviltotheCore13: As full disclosure, I have not actually read The Malazan Books of the Fallen. I do, however, know metal fairly well, especially symphonic metal, gothic metal and folk metal with a smattering of power metal and progressive metal. My husband has read the books, so this was a joint effort where I collected a bunch of songs and made him listen to them and pick from them for thematic points. 
> 
> I wasn't sure what types of metal you favoured, so I tried to give you a smattering of different styles. Avenged Sevenfold, Sabaton, and Blind Guardian are all older bands playing a more traditional style of metal, though in Sabaton and Blind Guardian you can really see the progression to more modern symphonic metal. Luca Turilli, also known for his work with Rhapsody of Fire, is one of the older and biggest names of power metal, while Kamelot spans the bit between power metal and symphonic metal. Eluveitie is here as an example of folk metal, while most of the rest is pure symphonic metal. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
